A Little Trouble with the Law
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: When Gavroche gets in trouble with the police Les Amis must find a way to help him. I like Javert, but he is not the good guy in this story. 2-shot


Trouble with the Law

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Les Miserables**_

**Note: I don't write in Gavroche's accent so you'll just have to imagine cause I knew if I tried I would mess it up. Gavroche is based on Daniel Huttlestone from the 2012 film**

**Based on a prompt from GGCharms: Can you write a chapter about Gavroche getting in trouble with the police and someone/some people from the Les Amis de l'ABC helps him out?**

Gavroche sat on the edge of a cart in town happily munching on some bread as he swung his legs back and forth. He broke off some of the bread and handed it to the two little boy's sitting next to him.

"Here ya go," he said, "Is that enough for you two right now? I'll hold onto the rest for now and we can eat it later."

"Okay!" they both said happily, "We'll see you later Gavroche!" They jumped down and ran off while Gavroche tucked the rest of the bread inside his jacket.

"And what do you think you're doing with that?" a voice said from next to him, grabbing the bread from Gavroche's hand.

"Oi!" Gavroche said indignantly, turning to see Inspector Javert looking at him.

"You steal that did you?" Javert said.

"No!" Gavroche replied immediately, "Someone gave it to me."

"Oh really? Who?" Javert asked.

"One of the students at the university gave it me," Gavroche said.

"Which student?" the inspector asked.

"I don't know his name," Gavroche lied, not wanting the inspector to try and find Courfeyrac lest he find out about the revolution, "He saw me begging on the street and gave it to me."

"Right," Javert replied, not believing the gamin, "How convenient that you do not remember the student's name."

"It's the truth," Gavroche insisted, but Javert wouldn't listen.

"We shall make an example of you," Javert said, grabbing the boy's arm, "Show people what happens when they steal."

"But I didn't steal it!" Gavroche said as Javert dragged him off. However, what Javert failed to notice was that both Gavroche's friends were hiding in the shadows, watching the whole scene. The boys glanced at each other and then dashed off to find the students they knew Gavroche was friends with. The boys arrived at the café Gavroche had told them about and burst in the door, looking around.

"Can I help you two with something?" the café owner said.

"We're friends with Gavroche," they said, "We need to talk to the students he's friends with."

"Upstairs," she nodded towards the stairs, "Ask for Courfeyrac." They ran up the steps and found themselves in a room full of students.

"Who are you?" one of the boys asked.

"We're looking for Courfeyrac," they said, "We're friends with Gavroche."

"Over there," the boy said and then shouted, "Hey Courf!" A boy with curly brown hair turned around and the boys ran over.

"What can I do for you two?" he asked, crouching down.

"We're friends with Gavroche, he needs your help," one of them said.

"Why? What's happened to him?" Courfeyrac asked and the boys noticed several of the other students had fallen silent and were watching them.

"We were sitting on a cart in town eating some bread that he said you gave him," they told him, "But that inspector thinks he stole it and dragged him. He said he was gonna make an example of him. Please Monsieur! You gotta help him!"

"Where did they take him?" a student with curly, blonde hair asked urgently.

"We dunno," the boys replied, "We just saw him drag Gavroche off. Please, can't you help him?"

"We'll do everything we can," Courfeyrac promised, "Co e on, we need to find him. You boys wait here." The students hurried out of the door, determined to find the smallest Les Amis de l'ABC.

They arrived at the courthouse to find Gavroche tied t one of the wooden posts outside. There was dried blood on the side of his face and he was hunched in on himself, trying to stay warm despite the snow that had started to come down.

"Gavroche!" Courfeyrac cried, rushing forward and dropping to his knees in front of the boy. He put his hand under the gamin's chin and lifted it sot hey could see.

"Oh Gavroche," Courfeyrac sad sadly. There was dried blood on the side of his face, clearly from the gash on his head. There was also blood coming from his nose, his lip was split, and his eye was starting to swell.

"Joly, can you help him?" Courfeyrac asked and Joly dropped down next to him. The fact that he was complaining about the potential diseases he could get from sitting in the snow told the boys just how serious the situation was.

"What's going on out here?" an officer asked, walking over to them.

"Monsieur, this boy has been arrested for a crime he did not commit," Enjolras stated.

"I doubt that," the officer replied, "The Inspector brought him in himself and the Inspector wouldn't have arrested him without cause."

"The Inspector believed he stole a loaf of bread, but Gavroche spoke the truth when he said it was given to him," Enjolras stated.

"And how would you know that?" the officer asked.

"Because I gave it to him!" Courfeyrac cried, "So please! Let him go!" He was helping hold the boy's chin up while Joly tended to his head and had wrapped his jacket around the trembling boy's shoulder.

"You'll have to take this matter up with the Inspector," the officer said.

"And where is he?" Combeferre asked.

"He's inside in talking with some other officers," the officer said and akl the students except for Courfeyrac and Holy hurried up the steps, "Hey! You can't go in there!" However, they ignored him and burst through the door. Javert turned at the sound of the door banging open and saw eight students standing there.

"Monsieurs, is there something I can do for you?" the Inspector asked.

"I'm sorry Inspector, they just ran up before I could stop them," the officer apologized, but Javert held up his hand to silence him.

"You have a little boy tied up outside who has been arrested under false accusation," Enjolras stated.

"The child who stole the bread?" Javert clarified.

"Yes, but he did not steal it," Enjolras said, "A fellow student who is outside with him right now gave it to him."

"I see," Javert said, "And this is the truth?"

"Oui monsieur, it's the truth," Enjolras replied. Javert looked hesitant, but he could not hold the boy when there were clearly at least eight people saying the boy was innocent.

"Alright," he finally said and turned to the officer still standing in the doorway, "Release the boy." The officer looked surprised, but nodded none the less and went outside to cut Gavroche's ropes.

"Merci," Enjolras said and Javert nodded. The students hurried outside just as the ropes were cut form the boy's wrists and he fell forward against Courfeyrac.

"It's alright Gavroche, I've got you," he said quietly.

"Merci monsieurs," the gamin whispered as Courfeyrac picked him up and carried him over to the others. He laid his head against Courfeyrac's shoulder and remained there as they back to the Musain.

**Hope you liked it! I adore the relationship between Gavroche and Courfeyrac and was actually really excited to write this! There will be a part two to this, but I don't know when that will be (hopefully soon)!**

**If people have prompts about Gavroche/Courfeyrac, Enjolras/Grantaire, Enjolras/Eponine, Joly/Bossuet, Gavroche/Amis then send them to me and I'll see what I can do!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
